The Secret of the Fire Rat Haori
by Hanyou-demoness
Summary: We've all asked this question. How do Inuyasha's clothes magically mend themselves after a battle? Now we find out... Oneshot.


Yes, it's me avoiding French homework again. I just had this idea…well, come on. You people know what it's like…

Anyway, enjoy this little treat. It's only a one-shot, but I guess it depends how you guys like it. For now, I think I'll finish Unexpected Alliances before I start anything else major…

Don't forget to review. Even a little one would be nice!

Hanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. (Though he has to be on E-bay someday!)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§ The Secret of the Fire Rat Haori §

_Not again._

Inuyasha sighed, poking a claw-tipped finger through the rip staring mockingly back at him. The tear was of a moderate size, a perfect duplicate of the finger-long gash in his arm. That wound was now smothered in antibiotics and tenderly wrapped in cloth, thanks to Kagome's incessant mothering.

The demon had come out of nowhere, launching itself at the Sacred Jewel around Kagome's neck before Inuyasha had time to turn his head. With beady eyes swollen at the sight of the prize before it, the youkai attained the shards from their protective bottle. Its zealous little mind, thinking its task accomplished, prepared to dash off to the forest's concealing branches.

It didn't make two steps before Tetsusaiga came crashing down, in direct violation of the demon's personal space.

In other words, Inuyasha had seriously pissed it off.

The hanyou winced, his fingers feeling the deep wound. Of course, challenging him head to head had been a big mistake. Nevertheless, the demon had been quicker than Inuyasha to grab hold of the jewel shards in the first place, and he was faster in battle as well.

Thus the rip in his beloved red haroi.

Inuyasha spared a quick glance to the others. The moon's soft glow illuminated their snug little campsite, revealing tiny grey mountains of blankets. A log shifted on the crackling fire, causing their world to momentarily brighten. Shippo, snuggled in close to Kagome's chest, murmured softly in his sleep. Sango and Kirara rested peacefully against a nearby tree.

A loud snore from the rock face nearby caused Inuyasha to snort.

"Stupid monk. He's supposed to on watch," murmured Inuyasha.

He glanced towards the moon. _Keh, Sango will relieve him soon. No use in disturbing a sleeping time bomb, else I'll never be able to get away._

His hands reached for the haroi, plucking it gently from the ground. Tossing it about his shoulders, Inuyasha leapt to the nearest tree and glanced back at the campsite.

"See you guys soon," he muttered, before disappearing into the shadows.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

It was a beautiful place, once. The forest had long since overgrown the grand statues, beautifully worked in wood only outlanders would have recognized. Buildings that had once housed hundreds of people stood desolately empty. Vines entwined themselves about the fragile framework, their elegant bulbs sealed tight against the night's chill.

The only sound was of his hardened feet, perpetually striking the worn cobblestones beneath. They had trod this path many times in his life.

Even more so, since Kagome had arrived and they had begun to seek out the fragments of the Sacred Jewel.

The path ended abruptly, and Inuyasha slowed to a stop. A small, unmarked grave lay before him, save for a small polished stone, and a pitiful collection of wilted flowers.

He paused for a moment, listening to the gathering breeze. Its soft whispers were hauntingly soothing and coaxing, a perfect melody for the sanctuary around him.

Taking the cloak off his shoulders, he laid it reverently at the grave's side. Inuyasha plucked a small flower from his undershirt. His hand trembled slightly as he placed it alongside the others.

"I'm sorry to bother you again," Inuyasha whispered to the grass.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_(Flashback)_

"Oh, hold still Inuyasha!"

"But it hurts!"

Inuyasha's tiny lip trembled as his eyes set into his usual sulking demeanor. He folded his arms tightly against his body, trying desperately to hide the obvious pain.

"Inuyasha, I can't help you, if you won't even let me see it!"

A tiny snort answered her.

The woman sighed in surrender, replacing the wraps she had held in her hands into their basket. "Sometimes, Inuyasha," she mumbled, "you remind me too much of your father. It serves you right, trying to sleep in that tree. No wonder you fell out."

Her eyes glanced the fire rat haroi, laying neglected to the side. The woman reached out, holding the fine fibers as if they were her only lifeline. She gave a small smirk as an ingenious idea came to her.

"If your father knew how I'm letting his prize cloak fly about, he'd leave me on the tallest mountain he could find," she said. She eyed Inuyasha threateningly. "And then, he'll come after you."

She shook the red fabric, freeing it from the dust. "I mean, look at this poor thing Inuyasha. You've put how many dozens of holes in it! Do you realize how long it will take me to mend all this?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"A long, long time Inuyasha. I won't have time to play with you, or chase you up the trees anymore. I'll be mending your haroi, so your father won't get mad."

"But I want you to play with me!" his tiny voice shrieked. Inuyasha's amber eyes slowly began to tear. A twinge of guilt swept through her at the sight of the hanyou's despair.

"Well, then," continued the woman, "you and I will have to make a deal. You have to promise me you won't sleep in the trees for a while, okay? Then I'll play with and your ball."

"Okay!"

"And you have to let me clean up your scratch."

Inuyasha's eyes scrunched together at this new catch. He didn't want to have to let his mommy take care of him again. Besides, she'd be furious at the size of the gash on his stomach.

He wanted to be a tough guy, and keep the scar.

But was it worth having his father mad?

The tiny hanyou growled angrily under his breath. Izayoi giggled, pulling at the folds of his shirt as Inuyasha desperately tried to push them away.

"Come on, _Koinu_. Let me see." She grasped him behind the collar of his shirt and hoisted her puppy into the air. Inuyasha snarled, whirling around, trying to reach his mother's insistent hands. His golden eyes flickered wildly around in panic as his efforts to fight back only succeeded in twist the fabric tighter around his fragile neck.

Izayoi twisted her son back around so he wouldn't kill himself, laughing at his desperate attempts to thwart her. "Alright, Inuyasha. You win. But go clean it up yourself, okay?"

She dumped him unceremoniously on the floor, his white hair scattering on impact. Inuyasha hiccupped, rubbing the front of his neck where the collar had choked him.

His mother reached down, lifting the red haroi to her lap. "Now, go find my mending supplies. You and I need to get this fixed before your father finds out."

Inuyasha dashed off, retrieving the basket from under a nearby cushion. He handed her the kit, plopping down beside to watch.

Taking the fine bone needles and dyed thread, Izayoi meticulously began to piece together the mangled cloth. Inuyasha watched silently, his eyes following the needles' path.

"What if I tear it again, mother?" he questioned.

Izayoi paused, looking from her work to her son's perplexed face. "Well," she said, "if it rips again, you'll just have to come back and find me. That way, only you and I will know, and you father will never find out."

"You promise you'll never tell him?" Inuyasha's pleading eyes grew rounder. "Please?"

"Oh, I can't promise," she responded, rubbing him on the back. "I wouldn't lie to your father. But something he doesn't know, and doesn't ask about, well, there I can make an exception."

Izayoi pushed the last bit of thread through the hole, and tied it off. "There, that will do for now." She handed it back to Inuyasha. "Take it this, and go play for awhile. I have a meeting I must attend to."

Inuyasha thrust his arms back through the holes. "Thanks, mother!" he called, dashing off into the forest.

Inuyasha's mother smiled. _Yes, dear, he reminds me too much of you._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

The light woke him.

Inuyasha rested his head against the rough bark, his eyes blinking sleep away. The tree was one of his particular favorites to sleep in while he was here. In fact, he had fallen the out of the very same one all those many years ago.

_Keh. Stupid memories. They never let me get a full night's rest._

Inuyasha leapt from the branch, landing gracefully on the ground below. His hands reached down to the grave, lifting the haori from its place on the ground. A few quick jolts cleared the night's dust, revealing a carefully mended stitch where there had been the devastating tear the night before.

_Thanks, mother._

Inuyasha pulled the haroi back on, glancing to the now rising sun. "Better get back," he mumbled, "before Kagome starts breakfast. I wouldn't want Shippo to steal the best package of ramen."

His feet turned, picking up speed until he was nothing back a red and white blur in the early morning light.

A woman silently appeared beside the grave. Dressed in royalty's finest, her eyes glistened with pride at the sight of Inuyasha retreating into the forest. One hand clutched a small woven basket, filled with mending supplies.

"Good luck, Koinu."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Translations:

Koinu (Puppy)


End file.
